


The Love That Never Ends

by kinkster_68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Somebody dies, slight wincest, unsure what to tag, vocaloid based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkster_68/pseuds/kinkster_68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Note: Based off of the Vocaloid song 'Trick or Treat** What happens when you abandon your dolls? Well poor Cas is fixing to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That Never Ends

Castiel Novak was wandering the woods helplessly lost. He went out to gather kindling for the campfire and somehow took the wrong path. He groaned in frustration, sat down on a stump and hid his face in his hands, silently cursing himself. He was so busy in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear footsteps approach him. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he raised his head to meet the most brilliant green and hazel pair of eyes staring at him. As he struggled to find his words, he looked them over. The shorter male was wearing a leather jacket over a dark green button up shirt, opened and a white T-shirt with an amulet around his neck, had spiked dark blonde hair, bright green eyes, a small frown adorning his face and a spattering of freckles across his nose. The taller one wore pretty much the same, however he was wearing a plaid flannel over a peculiar shirt with a purple dog on it and had dark hair that was longer than the shorter male and fox-shaped hazel eyes that sparkled with a mix of childlike curiosity and mischievousness. For some reason they looked so familiar to Cas, but he shook it off as a trick of the light and his tiredness.

After a few minutes, Castiel finally found his voice. “W-who are you? I mean…what are your names?” The two figures only stared at him before offering a hand to him. Cas stared before taking their hand and felt a soft brush of lips on both hands as they helped him up and led him through the dark woods. Finally the taller one spoke, “We are taking you to our place since it is too dark to navigate these woods. It is very easy to get lost. In the morning we shall return you to where you belong. In return, all we ask is you play a game with us.” Cas nodded and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the mansion in front of him. “Y-you live here?” he asked awed. The green-eyed male chuckled and squeezed Cas’s hand. “Of course we do. Although it’s rather lonely living by ourselves.” As Cas absorbed the new info in, both males let go of his hands and opened the door, hurrying him inside as the winds started to pick up. “Glad we managed to find you before it started storming. Stay here with De and I’ll make us some tea.” Hazel Eyes said after starting a fire then rushed off somewhere deep in the mansion.

Cas was awkwardly sitting in front of the fire before catching De’s eyes. “Y-you know, you look like someone I used to know.” he stammered, jumping as a hand rested on his shoulder and De’s face moved closer’s to his. “Funny you say that. You look familiar too. Are you sure we haven’t met somewhere?” At Cas’s confused face, he leaned back from the other male and stretched his arms. “Just kidding.” he laughed, prompting Castiel to laugh as well, albeit a bit more uncomfortably. Pretty soon, Hazel Eyes came back in with a tray with an elaborate tea set and placed in on the coffee table. “Sorry it took so long. Tea?” he asked and held up a tea cup already fixed up. Cas took it and sipped a little, eyes widening in surprise. “How did you know I liked my tea with a lot of sugar?” The taller male laughed and made his way over to De and pressed a kiss to the other’s cheek, “Lucky guess? Now hurry up so we can play our game!” he wheedled. “Easy Sammy. We have all the time we need to play our game.” De admonished the overly excited male. Sammy pouted and clung onto De’s neck and hid his face while De stroked his hair and murmured something to him.

Cas, meanwhile, was trying to piece it all together. Sammy? De? Why do those names sound so familiar? I honestly feel like I’ve seen them before, but where? He finished his tea and almost immediately felt something cover his eyes. “Wha…?” He is cut off by a childish laugh and arms wrapping around him. “Time to play! The way the game works is that we’re gonna lead you around the mansion and you have to guess where we are based on the hints De and I give you. Oh! You hafta keep the blindfold on too or else you’ll ruin the game. Ready to play?” the voice was noticeably more childlike, which set Cas’s nerves on edge. Right when he was fixing to answer, he was whisked away deep into the mansion. Every so often, Castiel would stumble, only to be saved by strong hands and laughter. Finally they stop and he feels himself be set down on something soft. “I bet you’re sleepy huh? We had fun playing with you. Make sure you keep the blindfold on or else we might hafta blind you.” De’s voice rang out, also childlike in nature. Cas felt his eyes droop behind the blindfold and fell into a restless slumber.

During the night he woke up and noticed the blindfold slipped down a bit, giving him a peek of his surroundings. He was in a bed room softly illuminated by Jack-O-lanterns. Sitting on the floor were his two hosts and their shadows from the lights closely resembled patchwork dolls. His eyes widen as it all falls into place.

~Flashback~  
Castiel Novak was playing in his room with his two favorite dolls he got from his grandmother. One of them had dark blonde spiked hair, green button eyes and a sprinkling of freckles across his nose and wore a leather jacket while the other one hand long, dark hair and hazel button eyes and wore a plaid flannel. “Sammy! De! Watch out for the monsters!! Arghhhghgghhh!!!” he roared as he pretended his T-rex was chasing them. “Castiel? I have a surprise for you!” his father called. Cas shot up, dropping Sammy and De on the floor and ran downstairs. His father, Chuck, held a doll out and Cas reached for it. “Now your dolls has a friend. Take good care of her.” Cas nodded and ran back upstairs. “De! Sammy!! Look what I got! Her name is Meg and she’s gonna be your new friend!” As the years went on, Cas was more focused on Meg and forgot about Sammy and De. Once he left for college, he took Meg with him, and threw his two other dolls in donation and pretty soon forgot about them.  
~End Flashback~

“Oh dear. Looks like someone peeked. Tsk tsk. You ruined the game. He ruined it, didn’t he big brother?” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and in front of him was De and Sammy, but their eyes were bright orange and had identical smiles on their face. Cas tried to back up from the approaching hands but he had nowhere to go. “I-I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!!” he cried, which only prompted Sammy to laugh hysterically and yank his hair until he was face to face with orange eyes filled with hurt and tears. “Too late for sorry! You left us behind! You forgot about us! What? Did some shiny new doll mean a lot more than us?! We have been with you since the beginning and you toss us aside like we’re nothing!” Sammy cried before throwing him back on the bed and burying his face in De’s shirt. “Shhh. It’s okay baby boy. I’m here and we’ll make sure Castiel doesn’t leave us again.” he murmured before raising his baby brother’s head and pressed a light kiss to the younger’s lips before 2 pairs of eyes turn to the frightened man on the bed and they slowly advance.

Soon morning came and Gabriel was wandering in the woods looking for his baby brother when his eyes lies on a figure propped up against a tree. He runs to it and nearly vomits. Leaned up was Castiel, but with a gaping hole where his heart should be and in his arms were 2 dolls Gabe never though he would see again. He weakly sinks to his knees and caresses Cas’s cold skin and starts to cry softly. In the background, the mansion slowly started to vanish until there was nothing but a clearing filled with dead leaves.


End file.
